Missing
by Reena Catheryn
Summary: Jacob had finally imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world. Her black hair fell in long tendrils and her smile lit up the room. Yes, Jacob Black had spotted the love of his life. The only problem? Her picture was on a Missing Girl poster. One-shot. Complete.


Narrator POV

Jacob Black was at the store for his dad, getting the food pumped with preservatives and unhealthy junk eaten in a house of only men when he saw her. She was it. Jacob had finally imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world. Her black hair fell in long tendrils and her smile lit up the room. Even with the dull paper, her eyes sparkled like a clear night of a million stars. Yes, Jacob Black had spotted the love of his life. The only problem? Her picture was on a Missing Girl poster.

1 week earlier in Forks, Washington

Josie Gonzales woke up that morning complaining that nothing ever happened in her mundane life. She was a good student with a small group of close friends. She took dance lessons and honor classes. She went on a few dates and she helped out around her house. The most interesting thing about her was the fact that she was adopted. But it didn't bother Josie at all that her parents weren't biological. They had been her parents since day two and they'd been honest since she was old enough to understand. Her real parents had gotten into a car accident and she was delivered three months early. Her parents hadn't survived.

Charlotte Gonzales had been working as a nurse that fateful night when she'd spotted the tiny baby crying in the nursery. Charlotte was the only one who could calm the little orphan down. So she went home and spoke to her husband, Manuel. The next day, the young newlyweds adopted their daughter and named her Josephine, Josie for short. Manuel was a writer who published children's books and Charlotte later became a pediatrician and went into practice with her old schoolmate. And so with their busy careers, they raised Josie as an only child with morals, humility, humbleness and confidence. But even with her interesting little background, Josie was ordinary and boring. She was pretty, but not extraordinarily so. Though she took honors classes, she was no genius. Josie Gonzales was plain, but on this day she would become something completely out of the ordinary.

Josie's POV

"Bye mom, dad!" I called as I ran out the door. School started in five minutes and I had to run if I wanted to make it on time. Forget breakfast and forget watching where I was going. "Stupid alarm," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" a man with light blonde hair and murky brown eyes stood in my path. I almost ran in to him, but stopped seconds away. He was holding a map and looked lost; so, being a Good Samaritan, I stopped.

"Yeah, are you lost?" I smiled, not knowing how anyone could get lost in Forks, but accepting it anyway. He sighed and nodded.

"I hiked away from my campsite and can't seem to find my way back," he was an overly attractive man who was lying through his teeth. I could tell. But he seemed to be trying, overly hard to impress me or get me to follow him or something. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I realized this man could be a murderer or a psychopath.

"You know what, I have somewhere to be, but I can give you the number for the Police station," I let my voice trail off as I moved to pass him. In a flash, he was blocking me again.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not," he hissed… yes hissed before launching himself at me. Before my mind could even process the thought of running, he tackled me into the forest. His strength was ridiculously excessive and his body was ice cold.

_Oh god, I'm going to die. This is what I get for complaining. I get it! The jig's up! Irony received…_ I shouted a last minute plea to God before accepting my inevitable death. This monster was going to maul me or eat me. But then… it didn't. It sunk its teeth deep into my forearm and I screamed in pain. It was a stupid vampire! Like Dracula! And its teeth were sharp. But the second he, I suppose the vampire was a he, sunk his teeth into my arm, he released them and watched me with a somewhat conniving smile. I clutched my arm, trying to limit the bleeding as I curled into a ball on the forest floor.

"You stupid, stupid vampire," I pushed the words out through tears and clenched teeth. A troubled look crossed the evil demon's face.

"It's never taken this long to start…" he muttered with a frown. In a flash too fast for me to see, he leaned down and bit my other arm.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain, forgetting any no-swearing policy I might have held before this weird situation sort of took over my life.

"Where's the burning?" he hissed and began pacing back and forth.

"Um hello! I'm kind of bleeding to death down here! Could you just eat me already?" I snapped.

"Shut up, human," he kicked me forcibly and I yelped, deciding that silence was a better option.

"Riley," purred a voice whose owner was not seen to me. The vampire jumped and looked around, also searching for the source of the voice who apparently called his name. So this god-forsaken monster had a name and it was Riley.

"Victoria?" he whimpered slightly. "I don't know what's happening! I bit her, twice! The venom's not working," he hissed, crouching into a cat-like defensive position. Another vampire appeared in the mini clearing I was in. Pain was forgotten with fascination at these vampires who weren't killing me. What was even happening? In seconds, the female vampire with fiery red hair and even more violent red eyes was crouched beside me, grasping my hair.

"What are you?" she hissed angrily.

"N-nothing," I whimpered. "I'm just a teenager," I cried as she sniffed my face.

"She doesn't smell like anything significant. She doesn't even have a scent. Lick her; see if the venom closes the wound," she ordered, snapping her head toward Riley. I held back puke as his repulsive tongue glided over the bite marks which were still bleeding rather profusely. They continued to bleed. He twisted his face in a distasteful expression.

"Nothing," he growled in frustration. "And she tastes… unappetizing. Like I wouldn't want to eat another one for a few days.

"Unbelievable. Venom has no affect on her. Riley think of the possibilities! Human blood renews itself when too much is lost. If we limit ourselves, which seems easy enough on that disgusting taste… we could have a renewable and continuous source of blood," she smiled evilly down at me.

"I wonder if the family…" Riley trailed off.

"No, no! Don't go after my family!" I shouted, but the male had already run off in the direction of my house.

"Too bad, so sad little girl. What's your name, human?" Victoria spat in my face. I clamped my lips shut before she slapped me across the face, fracturing (I'm sure) one of my cheek bones.

"Josie," I spat back at her.

"Well you are a feisty little human Josie. If I wanted to, I could kill you and your family right now. But I'm more interested to see how you could benefit me. You see, Josie, I'm in a bit of a predicament right now. I'm not hunting properly because I'm too busy trying to raise an army. But if I have you… well then I can use all my other little humans as vampires for my army. And of course if I have your family too I can be stronger with more blood," she laughed, ripping my sleeve off my shirt and began tying it around the bite mark on my arm. The bleeding had slowed significantly, so I assumed I wasn't going to be taking the easy way out and dying. Damn.

"You're wasting your time. My family isn't like me. I'm adopted," I cried in desperation.

"Whoops, well two more for my army couldn't hurt," she laughed a harsh laugh.

"And it seems that you are also immune to the other gifts of my kind. Do you find everything about me overly appealing?" she purred, smoldering her eyes and batting her eyelashes.

"No I find you overly disgusting," I spat blood at her. She must have made my mouth bleed when she slapped me.

"You filthy little," she raised a foot to step on me or kick me, but stopped and instead flashed me a dangerous smile. "Here's how it's going to work around here. I'm going keep you here and you aren't going to try and run away because I'll catch you and punish you. You aren't going to even have the strength to. I am going to drink your blood, just enough of it to keep you from dying. And then in a few days, when you've built up more blood, I'll drink again. Fight, you get this," she picked up my wrist and twisted it. I whimpered helplessly. "Talk back, you get another and another. You see, you'll be very helpful to me, but you'll never be necessary and if you absolutely refuse to cooperate then I'll just dispose of you. The choice is ultimately yours. You could live, or you could die," she stood up as the other vampire, Riley, rejoined the clearing. He was dragging two bodies, which were writhing and screaming in agony.

"Mom, dad!" I cried, pushing through the pain to try and crawl toward them.

"Silence!" Victoria commanded. "Riley, how many did we lose today, in the group?"

"None," he answered solemnly.

"Good, then destroy those two. We don't need them and little Miss Josie needs to learn a lesson," she waved her finger at him and he leaned down hungrily, an evil gleam in his eye as he sucked the very life out of both my parents. I began to sob so violently that my entire body shook and everything hurt.

"Get up, you pathetic little thing," she snapped and I struggled to obey. I didn't want to die a painful death. I'd much rather have time to figure something out. She was right. I couldn't outrun them; they had some sort of super speed. I couldn't fight them and I couldn't call for help. So I went with them.

"Victoria, we'll need to feed her if we want her alive," Riley said as he began walking, at a brisk human pace, with Victoria. I took one last look of what was left of my parents and began to build a wall around everything I was. I knew what I would see would not be pretty. And I knew that I would need to become emotionally immune if I had any chance of surviving. I struggled to keep up with the two vampires as they tramped through the forest furiously.

"Yes I know, Riley. I need to take her far enough away where the Cullens, if they even bother to think about it, won't find her," she purred, running her fingers through his hair. _Disgusting, demon relationship_, I thought.

"But Victoria, what if… what if something happens," he stuttered.

"Nothing will happen, I have it all under control. Those Cullens don't have a clue. And if they want to fight, we hold her hostage and threaten to give her to the newborns. They value human life too much to keep fighting. They'll try to compromise and that will give us time to destroy them. And only then can we be together Riley! They are keeping all the blood for themselves and protecting humans like a bunch of pets!" she lectured him in a seductive tone. "You're capable Riley. I know you can handle this. I trust you. I love you," she kissed him passionately for a few seconds before turning to me. He seemed completely under her spell.

"You're lagging, keep up," she barked before separating from Riley and tramping into the forest at an angry pace.

1 week later, La Push Beach

_It's almost Jake's shift, god I hope he's done moping over vampire girl._

_Paul._

_Sorry, man, but seriously. It's annoying. _

_Yeah, Sam, he needs to get over it, the little wimp. _

_Jared. _

_Guys, put yourself in his shoes…_

_(Simultaneously)_

_SETH!_

_Seth._

_Seth!_

_Seth!_

_ENOUGH! All of you, Jake is coming and he sounds upset, by the force of his footsteps. _

Suddenly, a picture flashed into the pack mind. They all instantly become aware of the feelings that were tearing through Jacob Black's heart and they all felt them as well. Seth whined a little at the amount of grief Jake was pouring into the bond they shared.

_Sam, you have to help me find her_, were Jacob's soft, pleading words.

_Parent's found mauled… girl still missing… no evidence of bears or mountain lions… Jacob, this has vampire written all over it. I don't think…_

_NO! I would've felt it. She's still alive,_ his mental voice was heard forcefully.

_Sam, if a vampire is responsible for this, its pack business. What if it was that redhead we've been tracking? I haven't smelled any others nearby, _interjected Leah.

_Alright, but it's been a week so they've probably covered some decent ground by now. I don't know why a leech would take a human prisoner, but maybe they're bringing her along for later…Leah and Paul you go North. Jacob and Seth, go south. Someone find Quil and Embry, they'll go east. Collin and Brady don't need to be involved, they have homework to be doing. _Members of the pack snickered at their youngest members._ Jared and I will stay here and talk to the Cullens, see if they know anything. Meet back at my house in four hours and keep a look out for any suspicious scents. We don't really know who we are looking for here, but just go on instinct. If it doesn't smell right, it isn't right. If you find something, phase and call one of us. _Sam gave his directions with an Alpha emphasis.

Everyone turned to leave in their separate directions.

_And Jake…_

_Yeah, Sam?_

_I hope you find her. _

_I know I will._

Somewhere south of La Push, in an abandoned shack

"Stay here, human. Don't even think of leaving," Victoria spat as she ran out the door. This was the fifth time we moved. We moved almost every day and even though I was incredibly out of it most of the time, I knew she was drinking more of my blood than she should be. She left and came back with some kind of food once a day and I laughed everytime she told me not to leave. Like I could if I tried. I was nursing a recovering sprained wrist, fractured jaw bone, several bruised or fractured ribs and numerous bruises. Not the mention the five bite marks (both arms and my neck were victims) that I was positive were leaving scars. This was my life now. It took all the energy I had to just move enough to fix self-made bandages and feed myself. I felt so useless. And I hated it more than anything in the world. I wanted to be one of those badass people like Buffy Somers and slay this vampire. Or at least karate chop her in half like Ralph Macchio and then run away. But all I did was lie on the floor or the couch or wherever she dropped me and whimper and day dream about what it would be like to be in school. Ha.

_What it would be like, to be in school_. What a joke, that was what my life was reduced to. I'd rather be dead.

And it was at that moment when I heard a rippling howl from outside. _Oh please, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, just eat me now and put me out of my pathetic misery party! _

It was then that I heard the thuds of really big feet, or maybe paws, coming closer and closer to the door. _Wait! I was only kidding. Jesus Christ, can't a person throw a little irony in a conversation anymore?_ I thought frantically as my heart rate increased dramatically. Suddenly, the thuds became softer as the distinct sound of heavy breathing and soft footsteps was right outside the window. Those weren't Victoria's footsteps and no vampire would be breathing… The door was locked so I pulled together all the energy I could muster and traveled the short distance to the door and unlocked it, just as somebody pushed it in.

I yelped in pain as the door fell on me, pressed down by something extremely heavy. As quickly as it happened, the wait and the door were gone. Unfortunately, so was all of my energy. I only caught a glimpse of my savior, but I remember him shining like the sun.

"Thank you," I whispered with a smile as the blackness took over my vision.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I decided that instead of forcing myself to stick to one story, I'm just going to start and post all of my ideas as they come… that way I never really hit a block because I have ten other stories to go to! Haha. Anyway, this was a one shot about Jacob imprinting in an Alternate Universe, on a missing poster. It developed into a whole lot more halfway through. Anyway, if you guys want to hear more about Josie and Jake… let me know (: **

**All my love,**

**Reena Catheryn **


End file.
